


5am

by MarieITNO98



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Tenderness, a little hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieITNO98/pseuds/MarieITNO98
Summary: Sam finds Grizz on the porch one morning, distraught after a nightmare and wants to make him feel loved and special.Lots of fluff and tenderness
Relationships: Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	5am

**Author's Note:**

> I just enjoy fluffy moments between those two. They are among the softest boys I have ever seen and they deserve happiness.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue. I apologize for any mistakes.  
> Enjoy! :-))

The greyish-blue light shortly before dawn was enough to illuminate the bed and the tangled bedsheets.   
Sam deeply exhaled. He had taken a liking to wake up early and looking after the vegetables patches and turkeys with Grizz.   
A glance at the clock on the nightstand, however, showed him that it was still an hour before the alarm would go off.   
He pushed himself into a sitting position, kicking the blanket away from his feet.   
Grizz wasn't lying next to him. That must have been what had woken him up. The sensation of being alone in the bed, the sheets to his right that were barely warm anymore.  
Sam pushed the blanket off entirely and made his way to the kitchen. No sign of his boyfriend. What he found was a mug filled with cold tea. Grizz couldn't have taken more than a few sips.   
It had become a habit of them to sleep over at each other's houses. Becca's house in Sam's case. And Sam liked the routine that it created, a few nights here and a few nights there.   
They would go to the garden and walk back, talking about whatever was on either of their minds.   
He decided to put on a coat to walk to the garden when he saw that the door to the porch was unlocked. Through the ajar door, he could see a dark figure, slouched together, sitting on the top steps.   
Sam slowly pushed open the door.   
Grizz had slung his arms around his knees and was resting his head on top of them.   
He didn't seem to notice Sam. He was wearing a dark hoodie and warm socks. Which was appropriate for these early spring mornings.  
Sam stepped next to him and carefully put a hand on his shoulder.   
Grizz flinched but immediately relaxed when he realized who it was.   
Hey, he signed.   
"Hey you."   
Sam sat down next to him, their shoulders were touching and he could feel the warmth spread through his body. It still amazed him, how such a simple gesture could make his heart soar.   
Sam wrapped his arm around Grizz. It made him feel safe and calm inside as if all his worries and thoughts about the day had suddenly been washed away. Taken away by the presence of the boy sitting next to him. Grizz always made him feel safe. Safe and relaxed.  
You're okay? Sam signed.  
Grizz tried to fake a smile that Sam saw through in an instant. He rubbed his shoulder. "It's okay." he gave him a smile, a genuine one. "I'm here."   
Thank you, Grizz signed back  
Grizz lowered his head onto Sam's shoulder and for a while, they stayed like this. Sam inhaling the faint scent of the lemon shampoo that was lingering in Grizz's soft hair.  
Grizz began stroking Sam's wrist, up and down. Slow lines as if he was drawing something.  
He looked up at Sam again. "I can't sleep."   
It wasn't as if Sam hadn't noticed. How Grizz was throwing himself left and right in bed. One night because he was unable to fall asleep, the next because nightmares had him kicking and crying. Sam couldn't hear his cries, but he could feel his pain and see his tears.   
"Do you know why?"   
Grizz shrugged. He spread his arms. "All of this, I guess." He let out a huff. "This town. The future."   
Sam felt his hands tighten around his wrist.  
Grizz looked restless and exhausted at the same time. Yet, every night when he crawled under the covers after a long day of gardening he embraced Sam and held him close to his chest. His wet curls from the shower tickling his cheek. Sam didn't think there was a place where he felt safer than in Grizz's strong arms. It didn't matter if they had had a long day or if Grizz was tired, he always hugged him and made him feel special.   
Sam felt a surge of affection overcome his heart and he tucked at Grizz's shirt. "Come on, I have an idea."  
He helped him stand up and let him back into the house. Grizz chuckled when he realized they were going to the bathroom. "I took a shower last night."  
"I know. Just come."  
Once inside the bathroom, Sam let the bathtub fill up. "You, my dear, will get a spa day."  
"A spa day?" Grizz scrunched up his nose. "I don't know if that's my thing."  
Sam laughed. He knew it was totally his thing. Grizz longed for warmth and peace and he had secretly caught him taking long baths when he thought no one was in the house.   
It pained him a little that Grizz thought he had to keep up a certain facade in order to come across as the guy he sometimes pretended to be.   
"It's okay. You will love it."   
Once the water was warm and the tub filled to the brim, Sam turned around. "Let's get in."  
For a second Grizz hesitated. A fleeting expression of fear on his face which disappeared as quickly as it came. They had slept together so it wasn't anything new, yet he seemed to be insecure.   
Sam had realized very early on that he had vastly misjudged Grizz. That he was much more insecure than he let on.  
Sam took his hand and put it on his own sweater, making a pull motion. "Undress me."  
He hoped it sounded at least a bit flirty. Judging from the way Grizz's cheeks turned pink it did.  
I love you, Grizz suddenly signed in the middle of undressing him, I love you  
Sam smiled, I love you too  
I'm so lucky to have you, Grizz said back  
I'm the lucky one, Sam's hand movements had slowed down, making sure Grizz understood every word.   
It felt intimate, standing there with nothing but their bare skin, inches away from one another, the steam from the hot water lulling them in. Sam wanted to freeze this moment and never step into the real world again.   
He took Grizz's hand, motioning him to get into the tub. It was just the right temperature and Sam could feel his muscles relax as he submerged himself into it.  
Grizz was sitting in between his legs and Sam gently guided him back so he was leaning against his chest. He began drawing circles on his chest and collarbones.   
Grizz deeply exhaled and closed his eyes. Then he suddenly jerked up and turned around.  
"We have to go feed the turkeys!"  
Sam gently pushed him back. "They can wait five minutes longer."  
A sudden knock on the door made Grizz jump. Sam looked towards the door.  
"Hey, what the Fuck?"  
"Jason?"  
"What the hell, Grizz? It's after 7!"  
"I umm lost track of time." Grizz tried to stifle his laughter.   
"Get you and your lover out of that tub and help us in the garden."  
"We'll be out in a minute."   
"I hope so." But Jason was chuckling, Grizz could hear it through the door.  
What is going on? Sam asked   
"Jason said we have to help at the garden."  
"Alright"  
They both got out and got dressed in record time. Grizz opened the door, a few droplets of water still on his face and gave Jason a smirk that would give Sam enough energy to last him through the entire day.  
Before they walked out the door, Sam grabbed Grizz's hand.   
I love you, he signed  
I'm the lucky one, Grizz responded, smiling at him, "We'll continue the spa day later tonight." and Sam could feel warmth spreading through his body again.   
God how lucky they both were.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 I hope you liked it :) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
